


If there is a soulmate for everyone....

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Eternal Sterek, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Soulmates, Stiles is heart broken, True Love, True Mates, but it works out for him in the end, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek decided to leave BH and Stiles is heart-broken....But not for long... Cause you cant escape your soulmate...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	If there is a soulmate for everyone....

**Author's Note:**

> New story ...
> 
> Hope you like it xD

"Stiles!" Scott yells following his best friend as he barged out of the loft and walked fast towards his car.

"No Scott! I can't... Not right now.." Stiles speaks on the verge of tears.

"We have to talk about this Stiles..." Scott says as he turns his friend's body slowly and looks at him crying.

"Talk? There is nothing to talk about Scott. He is leaving.. I can't, I just can't.." Stiles whispers the last sentences silently as tears are running down his cheeks.

"Stiles he has to... I mean... You know it's the best for him right now." Scott looks down as he is apologising to his best friend.

"I know, ok? I know.. Because how come someone like Derek Hale will stay back for me, right? Spastic, fragile and hyperactive Stiles Stilinski. But you know what? You can't possibly understand.. You have Alisson, your mate. _**YOUR SOULMATE**_ Scott!!" Stiles protests lifting his hands up crying hard now.

"She is there to wait for you every time you come back home. You guys cook together, go on dates, spend most of the time together!!! Hell, you cuddle watching the storms by the fireplace !!!" the human almost yells with a shaky voice.

"And I want that!!!! I want that with _my_ _mate_... And I was foolish enough to believe that I could have this. Because I stupidly thought I meant something to him! But apparently I was alone in this like everything else. And now he is ready to go on the sunset with Braeden! Because I'm a teenager and I don't know what love is according to him ! Because when I kiss someone I mean it ! And **_he_** doesn't." Stiles says with one breath. 

Scott says nothing and hugs his friend tight.

"I'm sorry.." the young beta only says.

"It's not your fault..." Stiles explains and hugs him back "I just need to get out of here... I can't do this... I can't say goodbye to him.." Stiles voices silently and retracts and gets inside his jeep.

"See you later.." Stiles says and drives off as a pair of red eyes track him to the road.

When Stiles left the apartment fuming with anger and smelling pain and fear Derek realised his mistake.

He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have agreed to join Braeden.

Stiles needed him...

Stiles wanted him....

And he messed up...

_Bad...._

Hearing Stiles conversation with Scott broke Derek's heart making his wolf furious..

He had to stay..

Not only for Stiles sake, but for his sake too.

Running away was not an option, not anymore... Not when his anchor was in Beacon Hills.

He would fix this..

No matter what!

Stiles spends the rest of the afternoon crying his eyes out.

He loves Derek and losing him felt like losing a limp. Maybe that's what it feels like losing your soulmate.

When Derek shows up in his bedroom he sends him away.

He can't see him. He can't lose him. His mind is clouded with pain.

Instead Derek holds him tight, denies to leave him alone no matter what Stiles says.

And Stiles is angry and wants to hurt him, but not really. So he hits the werewolf's chest again and again desperate to shove him away.

Derek doesn't flinch, not at all.

He takes it all; the anger, the pain, the frustration; he deserves it after all.

And when Stiles is done, exhausted and completely drained he picks him up, lays him on his bed and sits by his side cuddling him whispering promises.

_That he won't leave him._

_That he won't let him go._

_That he will stay for Stiles.._

_His mate... His heart.. His world..._

Stiles falls asleep feeling drained pretty sure he is already dreaming... Hallucinating..

He is positive that Derek is already gone...

However when he wakes up the next morning the Alpha is there.. Sleeping next to him... Snoring softly..Stiles heart rate picks up and Derek just holds him closer.

"You here?" he asks as he turns around facing the sleepy werewolf who leans blindly and kisses the human's lips.

"I told you I'm not leaving you..." the werewolf responds and hides in the human's neck who slowly curls around him in return.

"You are really staying... for me???" Stiles asks hesitantly.

"Yes.." the werewolf responds, biting softly the human's neck.

"For how long?" the human presses.

"As long as you'll have me..." the werewolf looks in the eyes of his human now.

"And what if I want forever huh? You would be stuck with me, Stiles Stilinski the non stop talking guy..." Stiles responds sad avoiding the gaze of the man next to him.

"Hey... None of that!'' Derek warns, flashing his red eyes toward his mate. "You are my mate little one... I shouldn't have agreed to leave you... I stupidly thought that I could leave without consequences... Your voice.. Hear you crying.. For me of all people... I don't deserve you Stiles... I don't deserve having a mate like you... Part of my soul? You of all people. So good, so pure... For one moment I thought leaving you, moving on with your life would be the best thing I would do for you. Giving you a chance away from all this... From me.. But breaking your heart, I could never do that. Im sorry.. Forgive me please..." the werewolf begs and Stiles only cuddles on his chest harder.

"Plus...If I want to make you stop talking... I can always kiss you stupid... remember our first kiss?" the werewolf winks at him.

"Shut up..." Stils smiles a little..

"Or I could get more creative..."Derek squeezes the human's ass making him scream and push the werewolf back.

The human looks at him seriously and then says.

"Don't leave me behind ever.. I won't survive this..." Stiles whispers as Derek caresses softly his back.

"I won't.. I promise.." the werewolf reassures him.

"Soulmates for life?" Stiles asks.

''Forever and ever babe..'' Derek promises and seals his promise with a passionate kiss.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments  
> Thankies :)


End file.
